Embrace Death To Find True Love
by InuChick13
Summary: One Shot! Standing at the edge of a cliff will Seto Kaiba embrace death or fight for love? And what will Yugi, his love, be forced to do? Can love surpass death and be carried into another lifetime? Please R&R. KaibaYugi


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. 

Hey, I really hope that you like my story, it's my first one, and if you don't, oh well. I know it might be a little confusing because of where I started it from, but you should be able to understand it. You see this was going to be the end of a story I started, but I was in such a bad mood that I decided write it now. Well I'm just rambling now so on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Love Is A Crazy Thing

Chapter 1: Embrace Death To Find True Love

Kaiba: Steps up to the edge of the cliff and looks down. "It's so far down, but (swallows and closes his eyes as tears escape them running down his cheeks)…I have to do this. It's the only way to end pain. I can't take it any more, it's driving me insane." He lifts his foot to step and pauses for a second "I love you. I always have and I always will. I couldn't be with you in this life, but maybe in the next things will be different. Without you and your love there is no reason for me to live, I cannot bear the pain of living without you. I only wish I could have told you how much I truly care instead of acting so cold toward you. I, I'm sorry Yugi…for all the pain I caused you. I never meant to hurt you, I love you! (Tears are streaming down his face as he looks up at the sky) Goodbye my love". 

Just as Kaiba is about to jump as small voice calls to him.

Yugi: "Kaiba don't, STOP!!!"

Kaiba: Turns around, but it is too late. He has already stepped off the edge of the cliff, but he manages to mouth these words, I love you.

Yugi: Screams out as tears pour down his face and he runs to the edge of the cliff. "NO!!!!" He falls to the ground. "Kaiba, I love you! Don't leave me." He looks up at the sky as it darkens and rain starts to fall. He screams at the top of his lungs, "Powers why did you take him from me, I loved him, and now I can never be with him. I hate you, what did I do to deserve this? Nothing, that's what. I always did everything you asked of me and this I how you repay me, by taking away the one person that I truly love. I HATE YOU!!!" He closes his eyes and moves his head down, then opens them to see the fallen body of his love. Tears of pouring down his face. "K, Kaiba, why did you leave me? I loved you…and now I can never be with you. (pauses and thinks) Wait I still can. Well maybe not in this lifetime, but in the next. No matter where you go my heart will always be with you and no matter how long it takes I will find you again. No one will ever be able to keeps us apart again. You hear me, I will find you and then we'll be together forever." He closes his eyes and remembers everyone he will be leaving. 

Just then a car pulls up and Grandpa, Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Mokuba get out. They look up at Yugi with faces full of horror and fear.

Grandpa: "Yugi don't, come down from there."

Joey: Trying hard to plead with his best friend. "Yeah Yug, you don't want to do with man. Just come down from there and talk about it first."

Yugi: Turns around to look at them one last time with sorrow and pain in his face "I'm sorry, I have to do this. I love you all so very much…(a river is flowing down his face) I'll never forget you." (In thought) 'Kaiba I'm coming.' And with that he closed his eyes, turned around, and jumped. 

All: "YUGI, NO!!!" 

But it was to late, he had already fallen to his death. Joey and Tristen had to grab Tea before she ran and jumped after him. Grandpa just fell to his knees and started to cry and Mokuba just stood there with tears flowing down his face in disbelief. Slowly they all walked up to the edge of the cliff and look down. When they did, they found Kaiba and Yugi lying next to each other with their heads facing each other and their arms touching as if they had finally reached each other. Everyone started to cry even more at this site, but just then the rain stopped and clouds parted slightly. The sun began seep out and illuminated the area around Kaiba and Yugi while the rest stayed black and dreary. It was as if the two had finally found their way out of the darkness and into the light, they finally found each other. As they stared down at the site, each and every one of them knew why they did it, why they had jumped. They understood that it was the only way they could ever be with each other. They tired to be mad, but they couldn't, all could find was sorrow and pain. At least the two were the two were together and happy. They took one more look at them and began to move away one by one. Tea was the last one to leave.

Tea: Looked down one last time with tears in her eyes. "Yugi, Kaiba, I hope you two finally find peace." 

With that, they all left the two alone to leave this life and start over in the next.

__

From the air I see your loneliness

You carry on despite your fear

Inside a box you keep your sanity

And it will never be clear to me

Over the hills the light it flows

It shows the angles laughing

And where is the love that we're supposed to find

Lost in a maze of games so very dark

And overwhelming

Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind

A simple spell cast is broken through

The force of life decides to bend

You lay below the sacred stormy skies

And you will write the end for me

Over the hills the light it flows

It shows the angles laughing

And where is the love that we're supposed to find

Lost in a maze of games so very dark

And overwhelming

Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind

The door will close and I will be denied

A dagger trust into my chest

You claim yourself to the victory

But it is I who will rest in peace

Over the hills the light it flows

It shows the angles laughing

And where is the love that we're supposed to find

Lost in a maze of games so very dark

And overwhelming

Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind

Over the hills the light it flows

It shows the angles laughing

And where is the love that we're supposed to find

Lost in a maze of games so very dark

And overwhelming

Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind

A simple spell cast is broken through

The force of life decides to bend

You lay below the sacred stormy skies

And you will write the end for me

And my end is to be with you

For all of eternity

Everything fades to back and a small beam of light appears. Yugi and Kaiba walk into it from opposite sides and embrace each other. Tears a streaming down their face.

Yugi: "I finally found you."

Kaiba: "Yes and I'm never letting you go. I love you Yugi!"

Yugi: "I love you too Seto!"

With this everything lights up and the darkness fades away. A warm light engulfs everything and all worries fade away. They finally found each other, they finally found a place where they can be together forever, and they finally found their heaven.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I really hoped you liked my story. I know it wasn't the happiest one, but hey, that was the mood I was in when I wrote it. If you want me to continue it I will and I can make it happier if you want too. I have a good idea for the next chapter. Well, please review so I can know what you think of it and if you want me to continue or anything. All types of reviews are welcome, even flamers. If you didn't like it I would you to tell me and why so I can change it to your liken. Ok, C-Ya!!! 


End file.
